Adicción
by Norami
Summary: Por esos sentimientos que me orillan a respirar cada vez más pausado siempre que veo a aquel pelirrojo. Inevitables son aquellos suspiros que me arrebata su sincera sonrisa y yo, simplemente, adoro experimentarlos. -Deidara's POV- Muy lindo n.n


No se preocupen si no le hayan sentido, ni yo lo hago ._.U

SasoDei one-shot

AU- Universo alterno

Deidara's POV – Punto de vista de Deidara

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Adicción**

_Pídeme una palabra, concédeme tu atención. Lo único que me motiva en realidad son tus ojos. Y me pregunto constantemente qué es lo que me orilla a desearte a cada momento, a inundar mi mente de tu divina imagen. Intento ignorar las reacciones que provoca el imaginar tu piel rozando la mía, evadir los sueños que me acechan entre el día y la noche y que me envuelven tal cual realidad, que me permiten tocarte… volver a tocarte._

Un velo negro agitado por el aire, solo, meciéndose y dejándose llevar por la brisa, sin importar su rumbo. Así me siento cuando hago arte… así me siento cuando pienso en él. Mi respiración se vuelve la brisa que mece el velo y mi corazón en el velo mismo. Se agita, pero se mueve de una manera hermosa. No puedo controlarlo. Una locura maravillosamente bella me invade el alma cada que su recuerdo acude a mi mente. Mi pecho sube y baja, marca un ritmo cada vez más salvaje. Una suave sensación invade mi cuerpo y mis manos… se sienten capaces de todo. Quieren tocarlo, delinearlo a detalle, devorarlo con la mirada, es exquisitamente atractivo y yo… no puedo evitar suspirar al admirarle.

Quiero estar con él.

Mis manos y mi ojos buscan encontrarlo, por ello termino creando cosas hermosas, tal como él, pero nunca como él. Nunca estaré lo bastante satisfecho con mis creaciones.

Llego a pensar sobre la forma en que lo siento, parece una locura. Lo deseo con locura. Y cuando pienso que las conmociones que me abrigan cada vez que mi mente lo revive no podrían ser más intensas y profundas, tanto que hieren y me matan pero que me traen de vuelta a la vida, sólo pensando que mi necesidad de verlo es más grande, llega el momento en que noto que no son nada comparadas con las tempestades codiciadas, pues lo que experimento cuando me mira es inexplicable… podría decirse que siento que me arrancan el alma lentamente, sintiendo cómo se despega de mi carne, tibia y frágil, abandonándome con alocada sensibilidad. Que cuando su voz pronuncia mi nombre mi corazón se detiene y una melodía suave calma mis reacciones. Que cuando lo oigo respirar tan cerca yo dejo de hacerlo, imaginando inevitablemente el sabor de sus labios. Los míos reclaman su calor, su aliento, su atención.

La tentación me mata, hay veces que al tenerlo frente a mi no creo poder evitar arrojarme sobre él, devorarlo… no, yo no podría hacer algo así. Quiero besarlo, tocarlo, pero mis pies se clavan al suelo cuando los ojos miel de ese pelirrojo se fijan en mí. No sería honesto al decir que me sonrojo, sinceramente no tengo la menor idea, le presto mayor atención a las mejillas de aquella persona… demonios, cómo me gustaría acariciarlas con mi pulgar.

Es extraño, creo que se ha vuelto una adicción, incluso creo que presento síntomas de abstinencia cuando dejo de verlo por un tiempo prolongado ¿qué es lo que está mal conmigo? Sueño con despertar con él a mi lado y aprisionarlo entre mis brazos mientras reclamo esos labios que yo tanto…

No, eso no está bien.

Me alegra en veces el recordar que no puede saber lo que estoy pensando, al menos cuando no me está mirando. Porque ¿Qué pensaría de mi si supiera la manera en la que lo quiero?

¿Lo quiero? Es una cuestión extraña, nunca había experimentado tan confusa y atrevida emoción. Nunca he sido un experto en sentimientos, me atrevería a decir que es la primera vez que alguien capta así mi atención… incluso lo prefiero a mi arte.

-Deidara.-Llamó un pelirrojo desde el otro lado de la habitación. El rubio salió de su trance. Se encontraba haciendo una escultura en aquel taller de arte al que iba en la semana desde hacía algo de tiempo. – Oye, no estás prestando atención.

Serio, como siempre. Había hablado para decirme algo que últimamente hacía bastante, la mayoría del tiempo mirándole, y que para mi suerte parecía no haberse percatado aún. Noté que estaba algo encorvado en el pequeño banco, por lo que me puse de pie y me estiré un poco. Aquel pelirrojo reviso un par de cosas más mientras se acercaba a mi área de trabajo. Yo lo seguía impaciente con la mirada.

-Lo siento, maestro… -atiné a pronunciar para captar su atención.

-Dei… ya te he dicho que me llames Sasori ¿recuerdas? –Funcionó, sus ojos miel chocaron con los míos provocándome algo parecido a un paro cardiaco. Llegó hasta mi lugar y se paró frente a mí, esa hermosa criatura se paró frente a mí y me hablaba con esa voz tan encantadoramente hechizante.- ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho ya?

Un segundo que pareció una eternidad mis ojos intentaron penetrar su pupila, pero era imposible, nunca había conocido a alguien que con su personalidad me controlara tan bien.

-Supongo que… no las suficientes, hm-torpe mi respuesta, como siempre, ese ángel de cabellos carmesí provocaba la misma reacción que tendría un creyente al ver a su mártir más sagrado en persona.

Resopló con una elegancia que sólo él podía ofrecerme. Volvió a mirarme y después a mi escultura.

-Creo que está bien por hoy ¿no crees? Estás haciendo un buen trabajo pero últimamente te distraes mucho, mocoso.

Parece que con el tiempo me volví obvio, incluso él lo había notado… incluso parecía que le molestaba un poco. Naturalmente, odiaba que las fechas establecidas se recorrieran, que se perdiera el tiempo, hacer esperar a la gente, algo así como una arraigada política. Y siendo yo algo así como su mejor alumno, no podía permitirme errores, ni siquiera en éste momento me consideraba el mejor alumno, ni siquiera alguien que mereciese que aquellos ojos le dirigieran una ojeada. Pero debía siempre mostrar lo mejor de mí, hacer lo que mejor sabía y de la mejor manera, pero tenerlo ahí, tan cerca de mí, era un arma de dos filos.

-Bueno, intento no hacerlo. Mi mente es inquieta, tengo demasiadas ideas en mente, hm.

-Eres un joven, eso es natural, pero aprende a enfocarte en lo que es importante o parecerás más inmaduro de lo que eres. –Se puso al hombro una mochila pequeña y después se giró en dirección a la salida-Vamos rubia, es hora de irse.- Al volverse sus mechones se agitaron, casi pude verlo en cámara lenta. Y me sonrió.

Esa sonrisa que casi hace que me desmaye es lo que más me enloquece, es algo raro en él, es bastante serio, pero disfruto pensar que esa sonrisa me la dedica sólo a mí.

Puedo decir que me quedé embobado admirando el efímero momento que acababa de presenciar, que eran los que, en mi opinión, valían más la pena. De nuevo una pequeña eternidad pasó para mí, en lo que él caminó hacia la salida. Se detuvo a esperarme. Sonreí a mi manera. Altanero, de medio lado. Aparté el cabello de mi rostro y dejé mis herramientas para tomar mis pertenencias.

Si este día tenía suerte, me acompañaría hasta la estación de tren. Adoraba que lo hiciera. Esperaba junto a mí y eso era un placer, pasar tiempo a su lado, aunque no escuchara su dulce voz hablándome, planeando el día siguiente o preguntando la hora. Odiaba y anhelaba despedirme. Debíamos separarnos, me consolaba pensando que lo vería el día siguiente mientras fuera entre semana, pero también esperaba el momento de la despedida, sólo entonces podía disfrutar de la calidez de su piel. Era una despedida de mano, sólo eso. Una vez, al ganar un premio importante incluso me abrazó. Indescriptible como me siento en esos momentos, ni yo sé qué es lo que más ansío.

Día tras día pasa y aunque a veces intento pensar que olvidaré esto, tan transitorio como es el arte que amo, termino frustrado encontrándome con el hecho de que cada vez estoy más obsesionado y mi mundo comienza a ser simplemente él. Aunque, siendo sincero, no me molesta en lo absoluto. Sólo espero no caer en la demencia, ese divino artista sólo consigue que me sienta cada vez más indefenso, más susceptible.

Pero no cabe mentir, hace tiempo dejé de hacerlo. No hay nada que disfrute más que él.

Pero aún siendo un pionero en el ámbito, hay una cosa de la que puedo estar seguro.

-Oye, Deidara –exclamó antes de que me subiera al tren y desde ahí le hiciera un ademán de despedida- Cuídate –Fue lo último que pronunció con una sonrisa plenamente irresistible cuando las puertas se cerraron.

Estoy enamorado.


End file.
